


[Podfic of] Fasten You to Me

by nubianamy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Empathy, End of the World, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Songfic, Supernatural Elements, The Beatles - Freeform, Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nubianamy/pseuds/nubianamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day gravity stopped working, Stiles was jogging through the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Fasten You to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fasten You to Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6244288) by [nubianamy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nubianamy/pseuds/nubianamy). 



Cover Art provided by nubianamy.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/zewhs/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+nubianamy%2B-%2BFasten%2BYou%2BTo%2BMe.mp3) | **Size:** 61 MB | **Duration:** 2 hours, 10 min

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Music credits for this podfic:
> 
> Fasten You to Me is copyright 2011 by The Belle Brigade.
> 
> The Beatles songs excerpted here include, in order of appearance, I'll Follow the Sun, If I Fell, Let It Be, Helter Skelter, You Like Me Too Much, All Together Now, If I Needed Someone, Please Please Me and Tell Me What You See.


End file.
